Of Dreams and Wishes
by BeautifulLie-UglyTruth
Summary: A second chance wasn't an option, they either kill Ymwach or fail. Too bad for them, they fail. Or so he thought. He alone received another opportunity but too bad for him; he went back 17 years to the past, not much time to change the future. Or maybe it was? After all, a newly born strawberry had come into this world. Maybe he'll win this time. TimeTravel!Fic, Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, BL-UT or Ten here. So I promise myself that I should be working on my next chapter or fixing up some of the previous chapters on my other story but recently I just got a great idea for another story and decided to at least post one chapter of it. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop working on my main story. I'm still gonna work on it but it's gonna be a slow update. It also depends if this story gets any followers really if it doesn't have any sort of follows I'll probably work more on my main story. Anyways~ since that's out of the way now, hope y'all love this one! (I actually search through the entire site to see if any story like this has been posted before but didn't find any! So I think, I THINK, I just started off another original beginning!)**

**Heads-up, if some of ya are expecting an A+ sort of high-class story then sorry chief, this won't be it chief since my grammar sucks so I'm sorry!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter One: Return to Where?**

The loud sound of rushing winds was the only thing that fills his ears. Was he falling? He turns left and darkness; he turns right and still dark. He saw nothing... It was dark... too dark. His eyes are close then, right? Or are they open? He took a slow breath to ease his racing heartbeat, but nothing... he couldn't feel the air invade his nose or the air refilling his lungs. All he could feel was how a panic attack was slowly creeping on him.

The last thing he remembers was him fighting Yhwach... no. That's not right, Central 46 still kept most of his powers sealed. So he wasn't fighting the Quincy Monarch at all... he was distracting him. Stalling the Quincy long enough for Ichigo to sneak behind and kill him but... that fail... everything failed. Even after Uryū fired the special silver arrowhead, all Yhwach had to do was dodge it and that was it.

Yhwach won.

What else does he remember after that... Yhwach engulfed the world in… darkness? Yeah... that's right. That's where the darkness came from but that doesn't tell him why he was falling, falling for what felt like years. He only remembers darkness swallowing him once before, and that was when Soul Society lock him away in the Muken. Is that maybe what's happening to him right now? Since he can't die, Yhwach sealed him?

_"What do you desire, Aizen?"_

Those were the first words he has heard since this endless fall has started. Aizen's chocolate brown eyes search for the speaker but his world still seems to be covered in darkness, so he instead called out to the person but no words seemed to escape his mouth.

_"You want something Aizen, I can feel it... __we__ can feel it."_

Aizen clenches his jaws tight. Was the voice mocking him? What did _**he **_want? What could _**he**_ possibly have in this empty black void? He wanted to speak, wanted to yell but couldn't. Shit, was he losing his mind then? For how long has he live inside this darkness? Possibly longer than he thinks.

_"You don't need your words to tell me what you want. I will always know what my master's desires are, even if I was to reject him."_

With those final words, his eyes widen. He finally understood whose voice he was hearing. As a bright light shines through the dark world, Aizen looks towards it and realizes that he's looking down to his chest, to a small purple orb. The Hōgyoku! It still sees him as his master!

_"What do you desire?"_

Desire? Can the Hōgyoku still grant what he wants?... What does he desire? It said he desires something, right? But what is it? What does he want in this lost world now? What could he possibly wish for here? Or maybe not here? What he wants is no longer a part of this tainted present or lamented future. His only remaining chance at fixing everything and getting what he wants lays in the distant past. He closes his eyes, not like he knew if they were close or not, and he thought about the wish.

_"It's done."_

Aizen could feel the way he was falling down faster, he could hear the rushing air pick-up speed. He could feel the air on his skin now, he could take a breath and felt his lungs refill with a strong burned sensation and when he opens his eyes again, the first thing he saw was a wooden desk... that he bumps his forehead with. He uncharacteristically yelps before once again falling, this time from the chair he was sitting on.

"Is everything okay, Captain Aizen!"

His eyes widened as he heard his ex-Lieutenant burst through the door. The girl looking much younger than he remembers. He watches as Momo walked around the desk and help him up, a concerned look on her petite face.

"You need to stop working so hard, Captain Aizen, I know you enjoy keeping the 5th Division running properly but that much work is too much for only one man. No offense, sir." Picking up papers that fell down with her Captain, Momo spotted his glasses. "Maybe you should go home and rest." Her concern deepened as Captain Aizen slowly and almost too carefully put back his glasses. "Are you okay? Do you need me to escort you to the 4th Division?"

He only looks at her for a second before finally looking around his new surroundings or should he say, his _old _surroundings. He was at his Captain's office, at Soul Society, inside the Gotei 13. "I'm umm, fine... Lieutenant Hinamori. No need to take me over to Captain Unohana." He lies through the arts that he perfected. With a smile, while standing up, he says, "Guess you're right though, maybe I should go home and rest." Before leaving his office, he asked the girl a question. "I know this may sound like an odd question, but I seemed to have hit my head harden that I thought and so I seemed to have forgotten today's date."

"Ah, it's July the 25th," Momo replied, but she could still see that her Captain was waiting for more.

"And the year?"

"...1986." She was able to catch a quick glimpse as his eyes widened with shock before returning to normal. "Captain Aizen, are you sure you're okay, we can always go to Captain Unohana if you're not feeling alright." She walks in closer, trying to grab a hold of his forearm before he gently pulled it away.

"No, everything is fine. I'll go home and rest, Lieutenant Hinamori." As he left his office and walked down through the halls of his old Division, Aizen wonders if the Hōgyoku had truly granted his wish. Maybe what he heard was the voice of Yhwach trying to trick him? Perhaps the Quincy King was getting a kick at toying with him with illusions. Or maybe not, at every hallway, he could see his subordinates bow at him before moving on with their current duties... If this was all a trick from the Quincy Monarch then the man got strange ways of toying with people.

As he exited out from the front entrance, Aizen took a moment to turn around and stare at the unyielding building that he has been commanding for what he assumes has been 83 years by this point in the timeline.

By this point in the timeline...

There was a bit of doubt in his mind that his wish got granted, but, there are some ways to see if this is truly the past or an illusion. For one, he can't seem to feel the Hōgyoku in him anymore or even hear its voice now. Either that means there was never any voice or it could be possible that _if _this was really the past, then he hasn't merged with the orb just yet. _'But just to be sure.' _Aizen ran a hand across his chest to feel the orb but nothing. _'So I haven't fused with the Hōgyoku yet.' _So those little check-ups only confirm the possibilities of time travel. But, what if this is all a trick by the Quincy Monarch? He thought about a way this could be true or false.

Aizen closes his eyes and focuses in finding a very specific individual's Reiatsu, and as he found it, a small, yet cruel smile on his lips replaced the quick and unnoticeable shock one.

* * *

Kira Izuru peek inside his Captain's office to see the silver-haired man reading one of his latest reports... backward... and flip upside down... "Captain Ichimaru, you have a guest."

"A guest?" Gin threw the papers aside. "Oh, I do hope it's Rangiku!"

The blonde-emo sweat dropped as he looks towards Captain Aizen. "No sir, it's not Lieutenant Matsumoto. It's actually Captain Aizen." He looks back inside to see Gin lose his playfulness at the mention of Aizen's name.

"Well, let's not keep him waitin' then." Gin watched as his 2nd seat left his sight and the 5th Division Captain walked in and took a seat in front of his desk. "Captain Aizen, should I feel worried about the fact that you saw me outside our usual meet-up schedule?" He teases Aizen with the man's unusual 'tea-time'. "Sorry I don't have any tea for ya since I wasn't expecting you."

"That's fine Gin, I only came to tell you about our new agenda," Aizen said.

The 3rd Division Captain's ever-present mocking smile falters a bit. "What's the sudden change about?"

"We're going to start recruiting for the Espadas."

More of Gin's smile drop. "Already? I thought ya wanted to wait a bit longer for that. Didn't you say that we needed the other Hōgyoku?"

Aizen's smile turned crooked, and he leans forward. "Don't worry about that. I already know where it's at, so no need to delay our plans anymore."

"My, Captain Aizen, is not like you to rush your plans, you're always so cautious about everythin' and waitin' for the perfect opportunity," Gin smiles returned "Like a snake. Guess I'm rubbing off on you."

Leaning his head more downward, Aizen hides a scowl from Gin. "You're truly are a snake, Gin. You could've easily known it was me if you sense my Reiatsu." He stood up and started heading out. "I will tell Kaname about our change in plan," Just as he was at the doorway, he turns around and says, "It's a bit ironic that you would call me a snake. Gin, which sort of snake are you. Do you construct your prey to death or do you let the _poison_ in your _fang_ do all the work?"

Gin stares at the retrieving form of Aizen's, even after the man had closed the door behind him, the 3rd Division Captain was still staring. His eyes were slightly open to reveal his blue eyes, surprise painted in them. He found it a bit out of character for Aizen to call him a snake out of the blue but then for him to ask what kind of snake he was got him to feel in danger. And it had to do with the fact that Aizen called him a poisonous snake... Snakes aren't poisonous, they're venomous... and then there was the way he simply said fang, that should've been a plural. Aizen isn't an idiot... Was it a slip-up or something? _'Could it be.' _He looks down to his Zanpakutō and wonders if there was a possibility that Aizen has figured out his Bankai's true nature. He narrows down his eyes into slits again and frowns. "Looks like I gotta change my plans..."

* * *

Aizen's smile hasn't left his face as he exited out of the 3rd Division. _'So Gin is alive.' _So now the only thing remaining is, what now? What can he do from this restart? _'But why did I travel back in time to 17 years ago?' _He was sure he desired to start from the beginning. Right where he could be sure to set everything right. Now that he knew how to, properly, create Arrancar, he was hoping to start again at the night he Hollowfied the Visoreds, maybe then he would've done a better job and have them serve him.

His aimless wandering has set him towards the front of his Captain's residence. Is nothing of an extreme design. It's a simple Minka. Easily recognizable by the simple characteristic tatami mat flooring, sliding doors, and wooden engawa verandas. Another aspect of his humble home was the genkan entrance hall, where his guest could remove their footwear. Even though he rarely has any guest visit him.

Removing his footwear, Aizen slides his hand across the smooth surface of the wall. When was the last time he used this home of his? Sliding a door to the left and seeing nothing complex but a spartan room, Aizen wonders why he never bothered decorating any of the rooms to his likeness? _'Because there was no point to do so. But,'_ He had plenty of time, besides leading the 5th Division, paperwork, recruiting the Espadas, and manipulating everyone and those are simple tasks. Perhaps the paperwork took most of his time, but besides that, his hands were pretty much free. Opening another door, the 5th Division Captain walked outside to his backyard. A simple pond with the tsukubai water fountain was the only decoration he had outside.

He sighs and sits down on the engawa. He needs to think. Needs to understand what he can to do from this point in time. _'Alright, let's see here. By this point, Kaien Shiba is already dead. The Hōgyoku's incomplete. The Espadas are scattered all over Hueco Mundo, Las Noches hasn't even gone under construction.'_ There's also the Quincies that he needs to think about too, they're going to be a problem.

He frowns at another little problem. _'Gin.' _What can he possibly do with the to-be-traitor? Kill him off? No, Gin can still be useful for him. Perhaps try to understand why Gin tried to kill him? No, he doesn't want to lower himself down to a level where he needs to understand why Gin did what he did, doing something like that would make him look vulnerable in front of Gin's eyes and take it as an opportunity to kill him.

So what can he do? Possibly replace him with another Captain? The easiest one to convince to join his cause would be Kenpachi, as long as he gets to battle, the man will be happy to follow but what happens next after the fighting's done? Can he still control a man like him? Perhaps maybe Kurotsuchi? It was hard to understand just who he 'follows' since even the mad scientist doesn't follow Center 46's laws. And those were the only two people he can think of, the rest of the Captains were too prideful of their position to betray the Gotei 13.

Lost in his thoughts, Aizen never realizes the moment the sun settled across the horizon to let the moon rise. As he finally realized the sudden darkness, the brunette settles his eyes on the quiet moon, silencing watching him. _'The moon...' _He started off staring at earth's satellite with a dull look but with each passing seconds, his eyes slowly widened. He stood up and Flash-Step towards the 5th Division.

Momo was happily finishing the last bit of paperwork before her Captain appears out of nowhere. She jumps from the unexpected appearance. "Captain Aizen, you almost gave me a heart attack." She rests a hand over her beating heart and releases a long heavy breath. To her surprise, Captain Aizen didn't apologize, something that she was expecting but he hurried into his office. "Captain Aizen, is everything okay?" She follows him to his office to see him open a secret drawer underneath his desk, while she was a bit curious as to why her Captain would have a hidden drawer, she will ask about it some other time. "Cap-"

"Momo, dear, what year did you say this was?"

She couldn't help but find it hard to believe how excited her Captain sounded and the smile on his face was the one of a child who knew what he was getting for Christmas but was still trying to hide his excitement. What was her Captain excited about? "25th of July 1986."

His eyes widened with shock but it didn't stop him from molding a smile on his lips. "Lieutenant Hinamori, sorry for disturbing you. I'll be leaving now." As he left his office once again with a Shunpo and appeared inside his humble home, Aizen removes one floor mats and took out a cloak. As he put it on, he opens a Senkaimon. He needs to go congratulate a happy family at Karakura Town.

* * *

The streetlights illuminated the dark streets Aizen slowly and calmly walked on. In no need of a rush to get to his destination when he could already see it. He could see the to-be-clinic still under construction and because of him, it'll never finish. He didn't even stop at the front door, a swift slash with his Zanpakutō did short work of it. However, with his actions done at the dead of night, the household residence woke up as the pieces of the door echo like thunder when they hit the floor.

Isshin was the first of the two to react, he got off the bed and headed downstairs. "Hello? Who's there?" Soon as his eyes saw the door cut clean, the back of his hairs stood up. _'What!? Could it be a Shinigami?!' _Who could it possibly be?! Just as he turns around to get upstairs and warn Masaki, his body stops. He flexes his muscles, trying to command them to move but they wouldn't respond. An unimaginable pain that he was feeling was center right at his throat. He looks down to see a knife planted there. He couldn't even see who did it. _'Why__...' _As sleep was taking back his conscious, this time into an eternal slumber, Isshin last thoughts went to his barely born son. _'Ichigo...'_

Aizen walks pass Isshin's body as it fell. Slowly walking up the stairs, halfway through them, he saw Masaki standing on top. He was sure she sees him so he couldn't help but smirk as he walks past her. "I thank you, Masaki, for giving me the perfect tool." He didn't even turn around to see her dying from Soul Suicide. Since he killed Isshin first, the one keeping her alive, it was only natural she dies the moment he did. Which each step he took the sound of wailing reaches his ears, almost as if Ichigo just knew what had happened. He turns the doorknob and walks inside the Kurosaki's bedroom to see a crib next to a bed. He looks over it to see a barely born Kurosaki Ichigo.

The baby's wailing wasn't bothering his ears or his thoughts and his chocolate orb's gleam with a shine. _'So young, no sort of talent, no Shinigami's powers.' _His smile turned wicked. _'You don't even know what's right from wrong, good or bad... the truth or a lie.' _Yes, that's why the Hōgyoku must of have sent him here! At this time! Kurosaki Ichigo has just become his tool, the perfect sword. _'No, Ichigo is too good to just be one of my swords. The boy is better at protecting than attacking.' _Ichigo has become his shield, an impenetrable shield that he will forge himself this time by involving himself into the child's life. And then, it came to him a way to get rid of one of his future problems. _'If I can help you grow, you will be the one to take Gin's place.' _He moves a strain of the child's orange hair. "Is time to forge a new future for you, Ichigo... Aizen Ichigo."

**-X-**

**So that's that. Was it any good? Perhaps a bit unpredictable when it came to a Time travel fic? Most of the TTFic always have Ichigo go back in time and such so I decided to put a twist and actually have Aizen travel back in time. **

**Hmm, that's right, at the Bleach fandom site, I notice that Yamamoto's death was revealed to be at the year 2003, the same thing was added to Retsu so I sort of went of by that time. **

**What else... ah yes, so in this fic Aizen's goals are more set at a 'noble-cause' level. I always thought it was stupid how Aizen wanted to kill the Soul King without any sort of reason (though there seemed to have been one, however, we were never revealed about it), and no I'm not going to believe the crap that Aizen lost the war on purpose so that he would be seal away or that Aizen was just looking for an equal. That was honestly just dumb. Also, while Aizen's views would still be proclaimed to be 'evil' in the eyes of Gotei 13, there will be a bit more 'kind' from the Arrancar's views. Yes, this means Aizen will turn a leaf and be a good guy in this story but that won't happen instantly. So don't worry if Aizen just decides to be good in like a chapter or 2. If there's something I'll do right is make sure he has the right Character Development. So that probably won't happen in like 10 or something chapters lol. **

**Also, Aizen gonna play Papa with Ichigo :D **

**-Ten: Logging Off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 2: The First Step Is Adoption**

Ito Akihiko was a man in his late 30s with a lean build and standing at 5'10 with sharp facial features. He held his long, messy black hair back with an elastic that many would say was an odd feature on a first class detective but he didn't think so. Out in public when people would see him they would only take a peek at him once before forgetting about him. As far as his concern, everyone probably saw him as some sort of junkie than some detective and that's good, the less attention he gets the better. Because he stays quiet to himself while looking at everything and everyone with a judgmental eye and callous attitude, his colleagues are more than a little shock when they learn of his quite relax and friendly personality. You will never see Akihiko mad... only cranky when he doesn't get his 8 hours of needed sleep and that rarely happens.

Expect for tonight.

Getting called to investigate a homicide on a peaceful neighborhood that never have had such a thing before at the middle of the night caused the man to show up at the crime scene looking quite… annoyed with bags under his eyes.

"I hope this is something serious." Akihiko asked with a grumpy voice towards the officer that was standing at the same height as him while looking a decade younger with sharp brown eyes paired with black buzz cut hair. Somewhat of a bulky body size, a round face with hollow cheekbones, and a faded beard.

Police officer Arisawa, both nervous and serious, lifted the barricade tape to let the detective in. "I don't know what the definition of serious could mean to you, but I hope this case is one of them."

Akihiko looked at the entrance of the home that had its door scatter on the floor and back towards the officer. "Maybe." Before walking into the living room, the man looked at the door, frame, and doorknob. He crouches down to see something very odd about the scene. "Who ever did this knew what they were coming for. The doorknob looks rather new, no signs that our suspect tried to break in by being sneaky first; so this wasn't a case of a simple robbery." He looked at the cut pieces of the door lying on the floor. "But who tries to break into a house with a sword?" Inside the house he could see plenty of other officers doing their job.

"What makes you think a sword made it, sir?" Arisawa asks before guessing. "They could have used an ax to break in."

"One hell of a sharp ax if they could cut the door clean." Akihiko stood up and walked towards the first body and lift the pall. "What do we know about our first victim?" He looks back to the officer as he didn't answer his question imminently; the man was looking away. "First time seeing a corpse?"

Arisawa glanced at the detective but his eyes still got a glimpse of Isshin's lifeless eyes, he couldn't help but look away. "No, I've seen plenty of bodies... but, things feel different when you know the victim."

"Friends?" the raven haired detective asked curiously, hell he even sounded a bit excited. If the officer knew the victims, then he won't need to look too deep into their backgrounds. "I'm sorry but I never seemed to have gotten your name." the officer shook his extended hand.

"Takeo, Arisawa Takeo."

"Ito Akihiko." He nodded towards the body, hinting Takeo.

"Not a close friend but his name's Kurosaki Isshin and if I have to take a guess on the other body, I'll say it's his wife, Kurosaki Masaki. I know little on the couple, we only talked in the Prenatal Yoga classes our wives were taking but from what I remember, Isshin was starting off in building a clinic."

"Guess that won't ever happen." Akihiko commented and Takeo did his best to ignore it. "Know anything about their background?"

"Without looking into their records right now? No."

The detective hummed and looked at Isshin's body more closely; his facial expressions seem to have stayed shock. He inspected the body more closely and noticed the lack of struggle; more clues that it wasn't a simple robbery, and this was more of a murder case. "How did someone get the jump on him?" Isshin looks to be in top shape, he moves the man's head to see the wound on his neck and lifted the kitchen knife that was inside an evidence bag. "Was he stab from the back or the front?"

"Does it matter?"

"Here it does."

Takeo didn't see how but he answered done the less. "From the front."

Akihiko thought of scenarios, but after a while, he realized something wasn't right. Isshin found the door destroy, tried to run back upstairs, but it was too late and he died. "How fast could you say the murderer reached the kitchen from here?"

The officer cocks an eyebrow. "I'll say like a minute."

"But what if this was the first time the killer came into the house and didn't know where the kitchen was at? He would have being running around the place to find the kitchen and get the knife but then Isshin would have heard him which would've made him go to the kitchen. His body would have gotten found by the kitchen and not right here." Akihiko scowls and moves towards the next body. "The killer ran towards the kitchen and came back to the living room to kill Isshin instead of waiting for the man to come to him? And the wound... it's too perfect. Isshin just gets stab in the neck without putting up much resistance? It's almost as he didn't see the killer and let the murderer stab him." Now with the second body, Akihiko looks down to Masaki and to the top of the stairs. "I'm guessing she died from getting push down from the stairs?"

"Without Masaki hearing or seeing the killer possibly hide up there and then he waited for her to see her husband's body? Yeah no, and actually, the fall didn't kill her."

"What?" Akihiko asked back. "What are you saying?"

"Without moving the body, we notice no signs of a neck or spinal injury."

"Then what about the blood?" Akihiko asks as he looks towards the patches of blood that had dried into the wooded stairs and back to Masaki to see a pool of blood around her mouth.

Takeo frowns. "We don't have a clue about it right now. We were waiting for you to come here before we can take the bodies to get an autopsy."

The detective stood up and started walking up the stairs; the officer following him. "So Isshin got stabbed through the neck with his own kitchen knife and Masaki dies without a direct injury... Was anything rob?" As he got up to the to-be-parent's room, he found a crib and scowls. "Is the child dead too?"

"Surprisingly, no, the murderer seemed to have only targeted Isshin and Masaki. Although it was possible that he heard the child's cry."

"And instead of killing it, he leaves?" Akihiko looks over the crib to see it empty. "The child?"

"They took him back to the hospital."

"Was there anything stolen?" He asks again, trying his best to analyze the entire situation better.

"No."

Now things were confusing the detective. "So the killer's plan was to kill the parents to leave the child alone and not steal a single thing? Who reported this in?"

"One of the next door neighborhoods noticed that the child was crying louder than usual but did nothing for the next 30 minutes until he realizes that something wasn't right. That's when he came over to the house and noticed the missing door and Isshin's body on the floor. So what now?" Arisawa asks.

"I have no choice now but look into both victims' background and wait for Masaki's autopsy report to come in."

* * *

Takeo found himself coming to Karakura Hospital to check in on Ichigo the next day with no actual reason. "I have nothing to worry about." he shows his badge to the secretary and walked towards the hospital nursery. "Ichigo is safe here. Nothing bad could happen to him."

Making a turn around a corner, Takeo found the nursery's window and started searching for Ichigo. He found the boy by his orange hair, "Sheesh, that might cause problems for you when growing up." he commented out loud.

Only coming to check on Ichigo, the man took his leave. Soon as he sat down on his car, his phone started ringing and answered the call. "Hello, this is Officer Arisawa. How can I help you?"

_"Good to hear you."_

The man raised an eyebrow. "Detective Akihiko?" No way it was the detective, the man on the other side of the phone must of have stolen his voice because he sounded more cheerful than he did last night.

_"Who else?"_

"I'm guessing you found something?"

_"On the contrary, I seemed to have found much less than I was expecting."_

Frowning as he heard the trouble tone in Akihiko's voice, he asks back, "What do you mean."

_"Looking a little into Isshin's background, I found the man's record to look a little... odd. The man basically came from thin air. His full name is Shiba Isshin and has no sort of family tie here to Karakura Town or anywhere in Japan. I call the college in which Isshin graduated from and they remember nothing on the man. No sort of paperwork whatsoever but apparently he graduated from there. So he found some odd way to slip himself into their network. Besides education, I called the real estate agent who sold Isshin the house and I asked them about who allowed him to build the clinic. She told me that apparently the man had a permit from the city but as you can guess, I went to the city hall to talk to the mayor but even he seemed more confused about the fact that his signature was on Isshin's permit."_

"That's... awfully troubling." Takeo bit his lip gently. If the Isshin he knew wasn't real, then who was he? "What about Masaki?"

_"Actually, Masaki's background is clearer than Isshin. There's proof that she went to school and she had a family tie here to Japan before they died and she went to live with the Ishida family. Apparently the Kurosaki and Ishida had some close connection with one another; no where in being blood relatives though."_

The officer recognizes the Ishida name right away. There was a barely starting off doctor here at the Karakura Hospital name Ishida Ryūken. _'That explain why Ichigo got delivered and sent here.' _"So Masaki has a crystal clear background while Isshin's anonymous. Was it possible that Isshin had enemies? Yakuza perhaps?"

_"Maybe... but what we really need to talk about is Masaki."_

"What?" Takeo asked back; completely confuses.

_"Masaki's autopsy came in this morning... faster than usual but that's only because they didn't have much to work with. On the outside, her body looks normal but things weren't so pretty on the inside. Her liver, bladder, and kidneys seemed to have rotted in an instant. If it wasn't for the fact that Masaki died last night, some of our professionals would have thought that her body was already going through the stages of decomposing… from the inside out. Also, Masaki's systemic circulation was unbelievably damaged; mentally picture sulfuric acid running through your veins, only that the blood didn't dissolve and instead took as much space as possible through your body."_

"Oh, Kami." Takeo held back his breakfast as it knocked at the back of his throat. "So Masaki was a total mess of rotted organs with lack of blood vessels." This wasn't a normal murder case anymore.

_"That's right... our team also found some very strange white substances inside her body that doesn't belong anywhere inside the periodic table and it isn't a combination of any other known element, poison or venom."_

After a minute of silence, the officer asked, "Now what? We have no clues to Isshin's passed and Masaki's terms of death are just unnatural."

_"Well, I was thinking about talking to the Ishida family again. Maybe they'll have a clue about who could have done this."_

Before the detective could hang up, Takeo brought up Ichigo. "Detective Akihiko, what about their son? What will happen to Ichigo? The boy has no blood family now. Are the Ishida going to take him in?"

_"Yeah... I highly doubt that."_

More bad news? Do the Kurosaki family ever catch a break? "What's the problem now?"

_"Well, the thing is that Masaki was supposed to marry the family heir, __Ryūken, but she sort of decline the whole ordeal and got disown by her adopted parents after some stranger circumstances; I guess because she ended up choosing some no name like Isshin instead of their rich son. So you can guess they wouldn't be too happy of watching her kid." _Either from a nudge or because he remembers, Akihiko said, _"Why don't you adopt the kid? I'm sure you're ready to be a parent if you're expecting a kid on the way already."_

Takeo sighs but he was happy that the detective remembered, "I wish it was that easy sir, but my baby girl already arrive last week and we were only prepared for one child, taking one in so fast and right away would make it a disaster for my wife and I; we're barely handling Tatsuki-chan right now."

_"Well, then I guess there's no better option but to have the kid go to a foster home."_

* * *

Takeo arrived home to see his wife lying on their white couch decorated with yellow cushions. Hinata was a beautiful woman with an equally beautiful lean and slender tomboyish body that she would only reveal to her husband by wearing a long white shirt-dress. Her short, dark-shaded purple hair could easily be mistaken for black from a distance away, and her soft brown eyes were the polar opposite of Takeo's hard eyes.

"Tatsuki-chan must be a handful if she's able to wear you down." Takeo said, and his wife responded by throwing him a cushion.

"Quiet you. I finally got her to bed and if you wake her up, then you'll put her back to sleep." She glared at him but her husband was only grinning back; unaffected by her harsh stare. "Ugh, I got soft. My glare used to back off all the guys who tried asking me out."

"You know it was your glare that attracted me to you, right?" He lifted her head and sat down before resting it on top of his legs.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Makes me wish I didn't glare at you at all the times you kept asking me out." she grabbed her head and yelled, "Ugh, if I never went on those stupid dates with you then we wouldn't have dated and gotten marry with you knocking me out on our honeymoon! Now I have to lose the baby fat before I can go back to working at the station!"

Takeo laughed as he heard their child crying from the other room. Making his wife groan before standing up. "Don't say you never wanted to date me! I was the only guy that your glare didn't work on!"

Hinata came back to the living room with Tatsuki in her arms, rocking the baby girl back to sleep. "I should have listen to my mom. Why did I become a cop when I knew I wanted to be a mother too? Now I have to raise Tatsuki until she's old enough to live around the house without us."

"Come on now, that'll only be until she's 9, she got both our genes so she'll figure things out quickly."

She rolls her eyes as she takes a seat next to him. "So how's everyone at the station doing?"

"Everyone's fine, they're all asking about when they get to see the baby though."

"The baby?! What about the mother! I'm a cop too, you know! They should ask if I'm fine or something!" Hearing Takeo laughing, she playfully added, "Keep laughing and you'll end up sleeping in the couch tonight." Her husband took her threat lightly, so she sighed and lay her head on his shoulders. "So what was the call about last night?" Hearing his laughter died out, she raises her head to look at him; his eyes speaking of sorrow. "What happen?"

"... They found the Kurosaki dead last night." He went over everything that they found last night and with the evidence Akihiko found this morning. As he finishes, and he saw little Tatsuki-chan sleeping soundly in his wife's arms, he added, "Detective Akihiko thinks that it'll be better if Ichigo-kun gets sent to a foster home." he glanced to his wife to see the gears in her head turning. "But I thought that maybe we should adopt Ichigo."

Hinata sighed and got up to put Tatsuki in her crib before coming back to the couch. "You and I both know that we're unprepared for a 2nd child right now. Tatsuki was by all means an accident, a happy accident, but still an accident none the less. Hell, I wasn't expecting to get pregnant at 28. I wanted to live my career longer before deciding to have a baby. Even though we got prepare for Tatsuki, taking in Ichigo right now won't be any good for us, we must buy another crib, more clothes, and I will also need you around the house more often because Tatsuki-chan is already a hand full and we don't know how Ichigo could be." she could see the way her words were breaking his heart but he needed to understand that another baby so soon wasn't a good idea right now. "Besides, what about our jobs? We won't be able to keep money coming if we're both at the house watching over them."

"But we can't just leave Ichigo in a foster home!"

Her husband tried something different and it only cause her to sigh. "Takeo-kun, why are you trying to adopt Ichigo? Is this because you feel bad towards what happen to the Kurosaki?"

He laid back on the couch as he answered. "I... do, but honestly, as a father, I feel like the kid needs a loving family."

Sitting next to him, she figures out a way to ease his worries. "I understand that you want what's best for Ichigo, but what if we're not the family meant for him? Matter of fact, what if us adopting Ichigo stops another family from experiencing happiness? We should keep our happiness with Tatsuki and let another family experience it with Ichigo." Seeing him in low spirit, she lay her head on his shoulders and said, "IF you're that worry for the kid then how about you check every parent that tries to adopt him?"

"I... guess that's the best I can do for him."

3 months have passed by and still nothing has come up; both in the Kurosaki murder case and Ichigo's adoption. Takeo had gone back to his wife at least 4 times last weeks to change her mind about adopting Ichigo when parenting finally got up to both him and his wife. Now he has to take care of their daughter while Hinata shifts between working and coming home to watch over Tatsuki.

They had worked out a schedule that leaves them with enough time to do everything around the house, both in paying bills, grocery shopping and working but mixing a baby in between all of that has taken a toll in both of them. Tatsuki was just a too active baby. Worst part has been in splitting up their sleep hours since he has taken day-shifts while Hinata had gone with night-shifts. Also, depending in their partner's case, they might switch their routines around if they needed the extra rest.

So early morning with his 4 months old baby girl sleeping in her crib behind him, Takeo was quietly conversing with Detective Akihiko. "What do you mean they have dismissed the case?" he switched the phone to the other ear due to frustration. "I thought you're one of Karakura Town's best detective! You're supposed to excel at your job!" he could hear the man on the other side sighed.

_"It wasn't an easy choice to make Takeo, believe me, but the case has gone completely cold. There were no sort of finger prints found around the house! No DNA for me to work with. How could I possibly search for a man that left nothing behind? Also, the Ishida have told me everything they could, but it still wasn't enough for me. I have zero leads."_

"There's a murderer on the loose!" Takeo made his point loud and clear, causing Tatsuki to wake up from her sleep wailing. He stood up imminently to quiet down his child while balancing his phone and daughter. "Detective Akihiko, you can't tell me you're giving up on the case."

_"…Takeo, I'm sorry."_

As their conversation ended in a bitter and awkward goodbye, Takeo put back his daughter in her crib and sighed as he watched her sleep. It wasn't until much later that he heard his wife come back from work that he decided to go check on Ichigo before going to his shift. He drove towards the hospital at an easy-going paced. Driving slow, he thought back on the simple bad luck Ichigo must have had been born with. No family had tried to set their eyes on him for adoption and that was killing him. Why wouldn't anyone want to adopt him? Is it because of the hair? Takeo shook his head and sped up a bit faster, he could already see the hospital.

* * *

Aizen smiles as he senses the officer. The man didn't have any traces of strong Reiryoku, but every human felt different in a sense. He has been carefully laying out his plan. At the night that he murdered Isshin and his wife, he almost ruined his second chance. He had almost, almost, used his Hōgyoku on Ichigo and that would have been terrible. He doesn't know what the affects could of have been. For all he knows, the Hōgyoku may not have the power right now to turn Ichigo into a spirit or worse, possibly aged him. Kami knows how fast Ichigo would grow if he had made him into a soul.

Patience will just be the key for this plan.

He can't possibly rush Ichigo either, the boy's a shield with his only purpose to protect and that's what made him a powerful adversary in the original timeline. Sadly, this Ichigo had lost one purpose… no, make that two; Karin and Yuzu. The boy had a strong will to protect his sisters, which was what led him to absorbing Rukia's powers to become a Shinigami. So, with no family left for the boy, the best thing to do is adopt Ichigo, but things still need to be easy and simple. Everything that made Ichigo who he was must get done here too, and as far as he remembers, Arisawa Tatsuki was a close friend of Ichigo. So the only way to get them close in this timeline is by befriending the father so that Ichigo could bond with the girl and hopefully with it he'll gain his purpose "to protect".

Those aren't the entire steps that he needs Ichigo to take. He still wants the boy to be more powerful than what he was or could have been. So ever so slowly and throughout the years, he will slowly make Ichigo spiritually aware by a much younger age and with it he will hopefully train the boy to prepare him for when the time comes.

Again those are just a few baby steps he needs to take and right now the most important one for his plan is to become the boy's father by making sure Takeo sees him as the best choice for Ichigo. He'll be lying to say that Officer Takeo was about to make his plans a little more complicated if he adopted Ichigo; in which another scenario like the Kurosaki was about to befall them. He was there at the man's home when his wife told him that adoption was Ichigo's best choice of a happy family; naïve thinking but he guesses that's what makes them easy to manipulate. He already got his hands on the Hospital Director and because he has seen how far Takeo will go for Ichigo to go to the right family, he had created himself a fake human profile just in case if the human officer checked his background.

Sensing Takeo around a corner, he slips into his fake grieving persona.

_'And now, for the final act.'_

Takeo found the nursery window occupied by a man with messy, brown hair, red puffy eyes wearing brown dress pants and shoes with a loosen up checker color polo shirt. At first he said nothing, he stood a few feet away from the man, he could smell the way he reeks of alcohol, making him frown from the fact that the hospital haven't kick him out yet. Or maybe the man got kicked out but had sneak back in? Either way, he needs to tell someone, he's not in uniform to kick anyone out.

Before leaving, he looks back to the man and found dry tears trails and a dead look in his eyes. _'What's wrong with this guy.'_

He walks back towards the secretary to see the woman talking to an old bald man, much shorter than him by a few inches, wearing a doctor's coat and leading on a cane. If there was one person who could remove the drunken man at the nursery window, it'll be him. Ichimonji Satoshi has been this Hospital's director for the past 20 years now. The man was already entering his early 60s, just a few weeks away from retiring and from what he has heard, Ishida Ryūken will be the one to take his place.

"Ichimonji-san, a moment, please?" Takeo asked, he started talking and knowing the old man every time he came in to check on Ichigo.

Satoshi turned his gray eyes to the speaker. "Ah, Arisawa-san, checking on Ichigo again?" he turned back to the secretary and gave her one last file before walking towards the nursery with Takeo. "So something you wanted to talk about?"

Instead of answering, Takeo gesture towards the brunette. He expected to see some glimpse of annoyance in the director's eyes, but what he saw was a look of pity.

Shaking his head softly, Satoshi walked towards the man and put an arm on his shoulders. "Aizen-san. You need to go home."

"They'll… be out soon, right?" Aizen spoke with a perfect hoarse voice. "It's been a month already. She'll be out here soon, right? Then we can all go home and be a happy family, right?"

"Aizen," the doctor exhaled and walked Aizen to a chair. "We have been over this already my boy. I'm sorry. None of them made it through the operation." he guided the man to sit down. "Go home and mourn but never forget about them. Lay off the alcohol too." As Aizen's eyes turned lifeless, he shook his head and guided Takeo away from the scene. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Takeo decided to apologize instead. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I thought the man got kicked out before for smelling like alcohol and sneak back inside." Now a considerable distance away from Aizen, Takeo finally asked about him. "What happen to him?"

"About four months ago he came in with his wife saying that she started feeling ill. We started her check-up with a simple blood pressure when we saw the problem. High blood pressure that was leading into Hypertensive Disorders and she was already four months into her pregnancy. Deaths during pregnancy are rare, but they tend to happen to some unlikely mothers and when they do, the leading cause is blood pressure disorders. His wife wasn't a smoker or a drinker but sadly she was born with it because of genetics. The woman's mother died during her childbirth and it seemed like history wanted to repeat itself again." Satoshi opened the door to his office and walked inside, taking a seat on his chair while the officer took the one over his desk. "Preeclampsia was sadly the cause. One of her kidneys got damaged and needed to get removed because if not, she would die."

"Was it remove it?" Takeo asked.

"It did... but sadly 3 months later she came back with the same problems; even after treatment. Only that this time the damage spread towards her remaining kidney." the doctor looked out from the window in his office; the setting sun conquering the rest of the day with a pale tint orange. "The woman had a strong will. She tried holding on to her fate. I conducted the 2nd operation after we found a donor but… I couldn't save her with these hands that save other peoples' lives before."

"If Aizen have been here after her death, then he hasn't buried her?" Takeo said, and Satoshi shook his head.

"Ema, his wife's name, only remaining family was her cousins from her father's side; who also passed away a few years back." He laid back on his seat and groan as he heard a few bones pop. "Ema got buried three weeks ago and Aizen didn't even went. He hasn't accepted her death."

"So he'd been here ever since his wife die?"

The old man gently lifted a brow upon spotting the soft frown on Takeo's face. "Something you want to say, Takeo-san?"

Feeling embarrassed since he knew Satoshi spotted the look on his face, he clean it off and said, "Sorry is just, I understand if your wife died and your child too, but drinking yourself down isn't the best way to do so. You need to move on."

Satoshi hummed and opened one of his drawers. "I understand your thinking. Your job puts your and Hinata's life always at risk. Both of you may never know when something could happen but have accepted the consequences and now thanks to Tatsuki, both of you have a reason to keep living without the other; a silence promise of love." Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out Aizen's record and hand it over to Takeo but the man didn't take a peek inside. "I know a doctor shouldn't reveal anything about their patients, but if you want to understand Aizen and his pain, then take it."

Takeo looked at the file and back to the doctor. "You understand that you're breaking a law, right? I can seriously arrest you for giving me someone's medical records. Alot of private and sensitive things could be inside and that can also get me in trouble."

"If you don't want to take it home, then you can read it right now." Satoshi replied as he stared at the wall.

Seemed in looking the other away, Takeo sighed and opened the file to see about only a handful of sheets. "What's all this?" he looked at the file of Aizen's medical record and his education before looking over at more papers before his eyes found Aizen's adoption papers. "Aizen was an orphan?" He looked at the doctor completely surprises, but the man was still looking away. He looks back to the paper that reveals that Aizen never got adopted, at aged 18, the man miraculously found his way to college and even graduated with a master's degree. Aizen did it all by himself. As the doctor stilled look away, he guides his eyes back to Aizen's files. The man decided to teach at Karakura High School a few months ago but haven't been back since his wife felt ill. "Do you have his wife's file by any chance?"

The doctor seemed to have predicted him because he was already going through his drawers and Takeo took the 2nd file without hesitation. Right from the start, there was a picture of Ema Ushiba. The woman without a doubt was beautiful. Long, honey-shade color hair paired with same manner eyes. Her facial looked was far more feminine than his tomboy wife. Looking through her files, he realizes that Ema didn't live a life like Aizen. In fact, her life was rather normal. Her education only lasted until high school since her father fell ill and she started running her parent's bar. Later on, her father died and soon after she was mostly living alone. He found a police report and wonder what could that possibly be about until he read it and he gasped; he rushed back to look at the doctor. "She was rape?"

"Surprise?"

Well, that was an understatement; if anything it shocked him. So he knew of Aizen's loneliness and Ema's unfortunate fate. So now the last question in his mind was how did these two fell in love? Rape victims have such a trauma that most of them never open themselves to anyone ever again, especially men! So what happened between the two? "So, how did it happen? How did these two meet? They lived worlds apart."

"You should ask him."

With a deadpan, Takeo said, "Yeah. Let me talk to the man who just lost his wife and unborn child about his dead wife."

"You never know. It's mostly during these frail mental states that people are more easily open."

Takeo rolled his eyes and left but never took off for work. Instead, he walked towards the nursery to see Aizen staring at the newborns. He said nothing at first and stood a distance from Aizen; he didn't know how he should open up a conversation between both of them so instead search for Ichigo and found the boy imminently. "Kami, that hair really makes you stick out." he turns to his left to hear Aizen softly laughing.

"I was thinking the same thing… but that's why he seems so unique among all the others."

Finding his opening, Takeo took it before the man closes himself up. "Arisawa Takeo."

"Aizen Sōsuke."

Introductions done, but not like he needed them, Takeo looked back to the babies. "So, which one is yours?" he felt his throat tighten up since he didn't want to start the conversation like this since he already knew his answer. He watched Aizen for some sort of negative reaction when he found the man staring at the walls within the nursery with once again a dead stares.

Laughing bitterly, Aizen said, "I'm… supposed to wait… she'll be out soon."

Pain, he sounded like pain was the only thing running through him. Fixing his stare back to the newborns, Takeo said, "How long have you been waiting for?"

"A month."

It was without hesitation, no doubt in mind and because of that Takeo finally realize how broken Aizen was. He knows how long he waited; he knows that it won't be anytime soon. He knows the truth, but still Aizen denies it. He started pretending to be looking for the man's wife. "Where's your wife? You must be making her worry sick."

"I'm supposed to be waiting for her too."

"Is she, are they both... gone?" His obvious answered made the brunette's expression turned dead and hollow. This was becoming more painful for him than it was for Aizen. Especially since he knew the truth already. He was about to end their conversation there and leave for work when Aizen asked him a question.

"Is the redhead yours?"

He looks at Ichigo and shook his head.

"Then... are you also waiting?" Aizen asked, only visually confused. _'He's walking into my trap already.'_

"No, I was just checking in on Ichigo, the redhead." Takeo watched as Aizen look at Ichigo and then the rest of the babies.

"He seems to be older than the rest."

"That's because Ichigo's waiting for the rights parents to adopt him." His words finally got a different reaction from Aizen.

Aizen fake his shock in his expression and voice. "But why would his parents leave him?"

"It wasn't sadly their choice to leave this world so soon." Now was Takeo's chance to help Aizen and Ichigo. "Ichigo got left alone, but that doesn't mean that someone won't come and give him the family and happiness that he deserves. After all, no one is born to be alone."

Those last words reached Aizen deeply and stab him in a place he forgot he had. No one is born to be alone, so why was he? Why was he alone on the outskirt slums of the Rukongai's districts? He mentally shook those thoughts and return to his fake sad persona. "We're not meant to be born alone but we sometimes end up alone for no reason and that caused a hole to shaped into our hearts."

"And you know what you should do when that happens?"

Aizen was... in all honesty curious. This was honestly leading to what he wanted, Takeo will without a doubt allow him to adopt Ichigo, but the man seems to think that Ichigo will have a different purpose for him; from outside the fact that Ichigo will become nothing but a powerful tool. _'Sounds like such a laughable idea.' _Well, nothing wrong with humoring the man. "What do you do?"

"You get someone to help you fill your heart." Looking at Aizen now, Takeo noticed the tiny look of curiosity in his eyes. "Ichigo doesn't know right now that he has a hole in his heart and he won't ever have to if you adopt him to fill that hole with a family's happiness. Ichigo will also help you, he'll help you filled the loneliness in your heart."

It took all his willpower to not groan at the naïve thinking man. No wonder why they were so easily manipulated but, it doesn't matter now, he finally did it. "Do... do you think I can be the family that Ichigo needs?"

"That's not for me to decide." He turned to leave but took one last look at Aizen, the brunette having a mental battle with himself before his conflicted expression change to a tranquil gaze and a soft smile found its place on Aizen's lips. _'I think I found the perfect dad for you, Ichigo.'_

As the officer left, Aizen let his smile shifted to a wicked grin. _'All according to my plan.'_

* * *

**And we're done. Sorry this took a while to get out. Been working on my main story. **

**So lets clear some stuff up. Detective Akihiko is a simple OC meant for this chapter but Tatsuki's parents will be mention and have some scenes later on in the story. Also the only reason why I made them into cops was because I felt it was one of the most reasonable reasons for why Tatsuki isn't always at home and stay with Orihime most of her time. **

**Oh yeah, something very important to mention! This story, just like my other one, will be a very slow-paced story. Simply due because I want to make it feel like Aizen's having a true change of heart instead of just having him spend time with Ichigo. He will also end up meeting and having close friendships with a certain Visored, Shinigami Captain and Arrancar. **

**Also as for the pairings, just know i'll be doing something very unique with both Ichigo AND Aizen! :D So yeah... this isn't a Yaoi. **

**I think that was about it... Oh well, until next time (most likely mid march this story will get updated or sooner since i'm having a ton of inspirations as to how I wanna lead the story). **

**-Ten Out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with it. All rights belong to the creator Tite Kubo. **

**Warning! Slow-paced Story! This is an AU story with some OOC.**

**Chapter 3: You want to do what now?**

It had been six months now since the Hōgyoku sent Aizen back in time and he was already carefully laying down his new plans. So far he has killed Ichigo's parents, leaving the child an orphan. Four months later and creating the perfect human persona, he trick Takeo into believing he was the perfect father for Ichigo. Waiting a couple of weeks since he didn't want to appear too desperate in the officer's eyes, Aizen had filled in Ichigo's adoption paper. However, now he's been told to wait a few months so that his papers could get approved from both the foster home and state's laws.

Humans are sure complicated creatures. A boy left alone in the world and instead of giving Ichigo over so that he may give the boy a "Happy" family, they told him to wait.

Do they want to keep children in orphanages?

That wasn't the only thing that was annoying him too, he had to remember that he's back to Soul Society now. His absences may have caused some problems since he had made everyone see illusions of him during the four months that he was pretending to be a heart-broken husband in the Human World. Still though, he needs to be running his Division, so he can't always leave his illusions behind and he can't trust Gin to recap every little change that may have happen; he was still wary of the man. There's always Kaname; someone who he could trust.

Aizen stops walking to look towards the dark-skin man and Gin, Hueco Mundo's moon gleaming over their heads and he wonders... Do the members of 9th Division tell Kaname of their reports or do they send their reports by a braille?

"Is something the matter, Aizen-sama?" Kaname asked.

"No, let's keep ongoing."

Kaname nodded and followed behind the 5th Division Captain. "If you don't mind me asking, Aizen-sama, why are we searching for the Espada candidates so soon already? We still haven't taken Baraggan's kingdom and Las Noches not even gone into construction."

"I know right!" Gin tilted his head and his foxy grin rose a few inches. "Are you worry about ya plans gettin' find out or sumthin'?"

Aizen smiled and said. "Not even. Besides, who said that we're looking for any of the Espada right now? All we're doing is looking for the Vasto Lorde; Tier Harribel." He looks at the cave that he was sure his soon-to-be 3rd Espada was at. Inside the cave he could sense Tier with her followers and the Hammerhead Arrancar that Baraggan sent after her.

Heading down the stairs, Aizen's company found Tier on her knees and panting hard. The Hammerhead Arrancar was more powerful than the Vasto Lorde.

_'Oh well,' _Aizen moves behind the Arrancar and slayed him with a single swing; surprising Harribel and her pack. "Seems like you owe me your life."

Tier stood right back-up and pointed her bladed-arm at Aizen. **"What do you want Shinigami." **She tried to slow down her panting and get a hold of herself.

Aizen gestured to the now empty space that Arrancar stood at. "I believe I just save your life."

**"I had the situation under control!" **Tier got a bit feisty and tried attacking him before stopping herself. _**'This man easily handle an opponent I couldn't and I'm already too exhausted to put up much of a fight.'**_

"Oh, I'm sure ya did." Gin's comment got the Arrancar to turn her glare towards him.

**"So you save me from one Hollow and you think my life belongs to you," **she turns her stare to Aizen. **"Do you know who Baraggan is because let me tell you something, he'll only send more of those Hollows after me."**

_'And now for the second step of my plan.'_ "Then how about some help?" Aizen sheathed back his Zanpakutō.

Just because she saw the man sheath his sword again didn't mean that Tier was about to do the same. **"You? A Shinigami trying to help a Hollow? Your kind kill Hollows!"**

"And yet I just saved your life by slaying a Hollow, a fair trade." Aizen replied with a smug look.

**"Again, that was only one Hollow. Baraggan has an army full of them and the moment this Hollow doesn't return to him then he will just send another one after another one. You put my life and my pack's life more at risk." **She spat her words.

Hearing her worries, Aizen says, "Then how about I help you?"

**"You?" **Tier softly snorted and lower down her bladed-arm. **"Just because you kill one of Baraggan's elite doesn't mean you'll be able to beat Baraggan."**

"What if I can?" Aizen smirks as he remembers his original encounter with Baraggan. During his other timeline, he defeated Baraggan first so that his army could build Las Noches, but this time around, he will need the 3rd Espada first for the second phase of his plan. "I have a proposition for you."

**"What sort of proposition." **Tier asks, studying the man. _**'He's up to something.'**_

"If Baraggan's such a problem for you, then let me handle him for you."

She narrows down her eyes and says, **"You're making it sound so easy. What are you going to do? March straight through Baraggan's army and defeat him?"**

"That's the plan."

His calm and cocky attitude was vexing her. **"Fine, let's say you do get to beat Baraggan. What do you want in return?"**

"Besides your loyalty, I need your help with faking my death." Aizen didn't even need to turn around to see both of Gin's and Tōsen's shock face.

Tier frown behind her mask as she saw the other two Shinigami's expressions. **"You want to fake your death?"**

"Seems like there's somethin' you're not tellin' us, Captain Aizen." Gin didn't know what exactly was going through Aizen's head right now. _'You're adding steps to your plan without telling us.'_

Aizen ignored Gin and extended a hand towards Tier. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

Tier wholeheartedly agreed to it, although she verbally said how doubtful she was that he could beat Baraggan. _'If only you knew my strength, dear Harribel.' _Aizen's smile faltered into a stone cold look, his Kyōka Suigetsu inches away from Baraggan's throat. "Do you surrender?"

Baraggan still held his ax up, not feeling a bit bold in taking a swing at the Shinigami. **"I... I surrender."**

"You and your army belongs to me now, understand?" As Baraggan slowly and without doubt forcefully nodded his head, Aizen let a smile slip back to his face. "Good, then I have a few tasked for your Hollows. I want a few of them to slowly appeared at a specific spot in the Human World. Don't harm any humans whatsoever, simply show up and soon as a Shinigami sees them, I want them to return to Hueco Mundo; keep doing this for a full month. Also, while that group is fooling the Shinigami, I want the rest of the Hollows to rebuild Las Noches. Understand?" He lower his blade and turned to the Garganta that Captain Kaname opened. "Before I forgot, leave the Vasto Lorde Tier Harribel alone, she's one of my subordinates now." With that, he walked inside the Hollow Portal with both Gin and Kaname behind him.

"Aizen-sama. Why are you alternating the plans without telling us anything?" Captain Kaname asked after a while of silent walking. "Why are you trying to fake your death for? You can very much run your Division and Hueco Mundo at the same time."

"Yeah, what's all that about, anyway?" Gin added.

It impressed Aizen that both of them lasted for so long before finally saying anything. "Recently I have gained a very important asset to our plans which sadly I will need to give my full utmost attention to." As the Garganta brought them towards a forest outside of the Rukongai's district, he turned towards his henchmen and explained his change of plans. "I have found someone in the Human World which will be very important for us but first I need to train him. It shouldn't take me too long though, I have had a firsthand experience of this individual's powers and all I need to do is shape him up to what I need him to be."

Frowning, Gin asks, "But do you need to fake your death for it tho?"

_'Sadly, I have to. I can't balance a faux fatherhood with my captain's duties and ruling over Hueco Mundo.'_ Aizen turned around and walked. "I must but do not worry, I will return; under some strange circumstances."

"For how long?" Kaname asks with a frown on his face.

"15 years."

"That's quite some time, Captain Aizen." Gin commented before adding up. "Is this person so important that you needed to advance and change the plan around? I mean, literally just yesterday we save the Vasto Lorde and the next day we took down Baraggan."

Aizen could see a village and stop before he could walk out from the trees' covers. "Trust me Gin, this person's powers are something that we need. Also, at the moment of my death I will need you two to behave like any another day, mourn for me or don't but be sure that you look convincing in the eyes of the Gotei 13. No more going into Hueco Mundo. I will do that myself." He turned around and stabbed the air in front of him with his Zanpakutō, creating a portal towards Karakura Town. "I'll be heading back to the Human World to finish my last touches."

Captain Kaname turned towards Gin as he senses Aizen leave. "Is it me or does it feel like Aizen-sama is keeping secrets from us?"

"You and me both."

* * *

Another month passing by and the second part of his plan was coming together. Baraggan had followed his orders. At first the 12th Division notices the appearance of Gargantas opening up all over Karakura Town, their scanners even show that the Hollows that appeared were abnormally more powerful than any regular Hollow. So after another day of research, Captain Kurotsuchi reported that powerful Adjuchas-class Hollows were appearing all over Karakura Town. This caused the Captain-commander to deploy at least two captains to deal with the Hollows, but the Hollows came and left, almost as if they were looking for something.

So as the sightings of Hollows increase with each passing day with more powerful Hollows showing up, it was basically a daily duty for any Captain to come to Karakura Town to slay them. This ofcourse meant that eventually Aizen would need to go, but that didn't matter, that's what he was planning for and for a bonus, he came to Karakura Town with the rather newly appointed 10th Division Captain; Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

Aizen looked at the silver-haired boy and sent the boy a worried look with a force smile on his lips. "Captain Hitsugaya, we need to be sure we focus in today's task. Captain Kurotsuchi believes that the Hollows are searching for something that is here in this town."

Tōshirō wanted to ask the man about what seems to make him anxious. "I understand that, Captain Aizen. I can't let any failure stain this mission."

The 5th Division Captain mentally smirk, he almost, _almost_, feels bad towards what he will do. "You'll do your job fine, that's why the Captain-commander finally send you here." he sends the boy another weak smile before looking around the city with an urgency, the sun has settle down and the moon had come up to take its place in the sky. _'You're too easy, Captain Hitsugaya.' _He thought as his actions gained the other captain's attention.

He wanted to ask the man about what seems to stir him up right now but chose against it. "Right." The silver-haired Shinigami look across the Horizon, the moonlight and city's light illuminated Karakura Town. "By around this time, the 12th Division picks up portals opening everywhere around Karakura Town but things feel different today."

"I agree, it's almost as if the Hollows decided against coming here today." Aizen pretended to look for Hollows when he felt a flick at the back of his head. He turns around to see a Garganta opening before a dozen Hollows rushed towards the location where Masaki would have eventually died at. He close his eyes and pretended to search for someone's Reiatsu.

Captain Hitsugaya watched as Aizen's eyes shot up; a dreaded look filled his chocolate color eyes. "What's the matter-!"

"Oh, no... Ema!"

"What? Captain Ai-! Wait! Captain Aizen!" Tōshirō follow Aizen as the man rushed towards the Hollows with a desperate look in his face. _'What the hell is wrong with him!'_

Letting a smirk move towards his lips, Aizen sense the 2nd Garganta that appeared farther away, towards a little humble store. _"Everything is going as planned.' _And as long as the mod-soul that he created does what he told it to do, then everything will look like the perfect death scene.

* * *

Urahara was sitting outside of his store with Yoruichi by his side, the woman in her cat form. Both of them sense as Aizen enter the Human World and stayed guarded outside the shop to see if the man would head towards their way but he didn't. He seems to head towards elsewhere.

"Urahara." Yoruichi said, gaining the bucket-hat man's attention to the Garganta that open in the sky with a Vasto Lorde with blonde hair and a shark tooth sword for a hand walking out from it.

"Welcome to the Human World, Hollow-san." the shopkeeper greeted but Tier didn't respond verbally, she created a Cero and fire it. "Bakudō #81: Dankū" A translucent barrier form and block the attack but then Urahara follow-up by creating a barrier without no incarnation to absorb the attack from destroying all the surrounding buildings. "That's a bit dangerous to do, Hollow-san, you may take a human's life." Again he got no sort of words from the Hollow and instead it rushed towards him.

He drew his sword and blocked the attack, but then he heard Yoruichi transforming back to her human form.

Tier looked as the naked werecat threw a punch towards her face and she leaps back before it could land. _**'Tsk, how am I going to lure these Shinigami's to the place Aizen-sama told me to lead them at.'** _She thought about it for a second before she remembers what Aizen told her to say. **"I see you're both far better train. The last two didn't even last this long."**

"What do you mean by that, Hollow-san?" Urahara asks softly, hiding his expression.

The blonde Vasto Lorde wonders what the meaning behind the words she spoke mean to both of the Shinigami. **_'Seeing the expression in the woman's face, it's not something pretty.' _**Urahara's face was still hidden but Yoruichi's easy to read. The dark-skin woman had her jaws clenched and grinding her teeth too. So that's a hint that those words stabbed them personally. _**'It doesn't matter. I have their attention.' **_She turns around to use a Sonido when she found Yoruichi's fist closing in. She raised her bladed-arm and grunted as she felt the strong force behind the Shinigami's punch.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Yoruichi question, leaning her face closer at Tier. "You ruined a family!"

Tier ward off the next punch and swung her sword when her blade met Urahara's, the man's hat still concealing his expression. _**'This isn't good!'** _She was trying to push back the man, using all her strength to do so but she couldn't budge him.

"We're going to have a very long conversation."

What scared Tier as he spoke those words was the calm tone he used. She fired another Cero which only made Urahara to once more block the attack with a Bakudō #81: Dankū before sponging the explosion with another Kidō Barrier, giving her enough time to make a run towards the location Aizen told her. Feeling their presence behind her, Tier hurried. If they catch-up to her, she won't be able to win; Vasto Lorde or not, these people wanted her to pay for what she said.

Aizen smiled as he saw the mob-soul inside the Gigai that he created for this situation that was waiting close to the rushing river where he planned to "die". The Gigai he created was meant to look exactly as Ushiba Ema; his fake wife. Long, honey-shade color hair paired with same shaded color eyes made her look beautiful with her pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her body figure was like Orihime Inoue and wearing a white sundress with simple black flats shoes. The mod-soul was even wearing one of the Reiatsu-hiding cloaks that Urahara couldn't take with him as he escapes Soul Society.

As the Hollows saw Ema, they did as they were told to do by Aizen; they rush to attack her and the mod-soul did what it was told to do too; looked at the approaching menace with horror and, with that, Aizen jumped into action.

The first thing that Tōshirō wonders about the scene he was seeing was why Aizen was protecting the woman and also the fact that the woman seems to actually see and hold on to Aizen's shoulder with her left hand. _'She's spiritually aware then.'_ But is that a good enough reason for the Hollows to attack a Human? Plus Souls or other Hollows have far more nutrition in Reishi than a living human.

He shook his head and slain one of the Hollows before dodging a swing from another one. He reappeared right next to Aizen, the human woman behind them both.

"So they're here for the human?" Tōshirō asked, the Hollows circle them like sharks in the air and ground. He could see the woman behind him starting to freak out and until now, he notices that she was pressing a blanket to her chest.

"S-Sōsuke-kun, what's going on? Are these the Hollows you're supposed to purify?" Ema asked out loud and Tōshirō looked back at her.

"How do you know about Hollows?" he said before finally realizing what she said. _'Did she say Captain Aizen's name?' _Out of respect, Captain Hitsugaya only called people by their first name when they share some sort of friendship, like him and Momo but this woman had used an honorific too and not the one he was expecting her to use! He looked at Aizen and he looked back at him. The brunette seemed to have swallowed his anxiety.

"That's right, Ema-chan, so please stay behind us." Aizen looked at the blanket that was pressing against her chest and nervously asks, "Is that Sai-kun?"

The silver-haired Captain couldn't help but look towards the blankets that now reveal a mop of brown hair and then his eyes widen. "Captain Aizen… are you and this woman?.."

The boy didn't finish, but Aizen knew what he would say. _'This is why I chose you to be the one to witness my death.' _When this was all over and this entire play ended with his death, Tōshirō will report everything, even the speculation that he and the human woman had a child together. He sends the boy a fake, force strained smile. "I'll explain everything once we finish here."

Tōshirō clenched his jaw and looked back at the Hollows, none of them had made a move to get closer but they were all watching the woman's child carefully. _'These things aren't regular Hollows, they're Adjuchas-class and yet they're attempting to take the child.'_ He looks back to the woman and asks, "What are you even doing walking around in the middle of the night?"

One of the Hollows rushed to take a bite on Ema's back before Aizen moved in and slain it with a single slash. "Captain Hitsugaya's right, your home has a powerful Kidō Barrier that hides you from a Hollow's senses."

Ema looked across the Hollows, her eyes searching for something or someone among them. "I know that's what you said, and I thought so too, but then that thing found us and try taking Sai away!" She gently presses the child closer to her chest, as if the action would protect Sai. "I ran and had been running ever since, but I think I saw that thing called out to these monsters."

"That's just great." The 10th Division Captain curse, "These Hollows aren't no joke. I need to call the 12th Division and get our limiters remove." _'And if what the woman said was true, then that means there's someone leading these Hollows, someone strong.' _He was about to talk into the earpiece when he senses a new arrival. He looks up towards the silhouette figure that was against the moon's light. Tōshirō knew instantly that this new Hollow was leagues apart from the Adjuchas. Besides its power, the close resemblance of appearing human hinted the possibility of the Hollow being a Vasto Lorde. _'This isn't any good!'_

Ema clutched Aizen's arm as she stares at the Hollow with fear. "That's… that's the thing that destroyed the barrier…"

Before Tōshirō could finally called in, he saw the appearance of two more beings; a naked woman with a blonde man that appeared on the other side of the river; both looking shock at seeing them. _'With a bunch of Hollows and all while protecting a Human.' _And that raised questions about these two newcomers too. They could see them. _'Why is this town full of spiritually aware beings!'_

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Captain Aizen called out to him and he turned to the man that was looking towards the other people with a glare. "You know them?"

Aizen nodded. "They are Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi. 100 years ago Urahara was set on trial for experimenting with Hollowfication on my previous Captain and 7 other individuals. He escaped thanks to Yoruichi." He held Kyōka Suigetsu with the blade's tip pointing down. "Captain Hitsugaya, we have no choice now. We must release our Shikai, we can't let these criminals escape again. Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." As his Zanpakutō shattered at the point of contact with the ground, Aizen smiled and walked away. "And with that, everyone is now under my illusion." In the original timeline, he never got around to capture Yoruichi and Urahara under his perfect hypnosis.

He turns around to see Captain Hitsugaya yelled to his earpiece, and he turned towards Tier as the woman was shadow fighting with an illusion as were the rest of the Hollows. Urahara and Yoruichi were at the other end of the river, calling out his name, both unaware of their misfortune. The mod-soul was the first one he releases from his illusion before he did the same for Tier and the Hollows.

**_'What the hell just happen?' _**The Vasto Lorde scanned for the opponent that she was fighting when she saw that Yoruichi was still standing by the blonde's side. She looks towards Aizen to see the cruel smile on the man's face and she glared at him. _**'He did something to me.'**_

Ema removed the cloak and handed it out to Aizen, but he didn't put it on. "Ema, Tier, stay. The rest of you may go." Aizen shoo'd them off with his hand but he didn't sense the Hollows leave.

**"We want to kill the Shinigami."**

One of the Hollows' disoriented voices reached his ear. "Oh?" He didn't turn around to look at the speaker, instead he lifts one of his eyebrows in a poise and a gentle fashion. "Your job's done, return to Hueco Mundo and finish building Las Noches." The creatures haven't moved but he could sense the change in the atmosphere. "Something you want to say?"

**"Yeah, we want to kill the Shinigami, and that might just include you too now."**

Tier watched as one second, the Hollows were up in the air levitating above them before Aizen released some of his Reiatsu and dragged them down to earth. His Reiatsu felt like millions of hot needles poking her skin, the pain was barely bearable to her as a Vasto Lorde but to these regular Adjuchas it must feel as though the world got set on their shoulders. She turned to her left as she senses one of the Hollows die.

"Disobeying orders? That's fine." He raises his Reiatsu more, killing off another Hollow. "You're all but replaceable tools." Another one dropped. "There's nothing special about any of you."

She watched as the last of the Hollows die off to Aizen's Spiritual Pressure. _**'Such power. I see now how he was able to defeat Baraggan.' **_As her senses came back, she remembers about the woman and the child that was with them but the woman seems to be fine as was the child too.

"Don't worry about them. They're simple mod-souls."

The Vasto Lorde look towards Aizen then back to the mod-souls to see their shocked expression gone now. Ema held such a bland and bored look while the child now laid quiet in the woman's arms. **"So what now?"**

"Take them back to Hueco Mundo and get rid of them." Aizen calmly replied as he watched Captain Hitsugaya launched himself towards Urahara, the blonde responding by blocking the boy's attack. "They serve their purpose."

**"You want me to destroy them?"**

"Hmmm, what else do you think I meant?"

Feeling as he fixed his stare on her, she hesitated at first but spoke her opinion. **"They could still be very useful to you."**

"Oh?" He turns his head so that the blonde Vasto Lorde could see and feel his smirk filled with offensive smugness been directed towards her. "There's no reason for you to care for these mod-souls. I created them for this lone purpose."

Tier looked towards Ema to see that his words didn't cause her to react; she stares at her with the same bland look. **"Very well then, Aizen-sama." **she tapped the air and open a Garganta, she turned around to see that Aizen was still watching the Shinigami and she could have sworn that she saw a look of amusement in the brunette's eyes. As the portal in the Human World closed and the one in Hueco Mundo opened, she walked a bit farther away and turned around to both mod-souls. **"You understand what will happen to you, right?" **she raised her bladed-arm and created a yellow Cero. The action not scaring Ema one bit. **"You're going to die now, going to cease existing... You can go anywhere you want. I can take you anywhere you want. You can live your life as normal beings." **She tried convincing the mod-soul, but it did nothing, only stared at the attack. Not one bit fazed of her fate and so, she didn't hesitate anymore. She fires her attack and destroys both the mother and child.

As she stared at the ground where the mod-souls stood, Tier finally realized the man that she owned her life too now. _**'If I am seen as useless in Aizen's eyes, then he won't hesitate to get rid of me too.' **_She turned around and walked towards Las Noches, promising herself that as Aizen's sword, she won't lose her worth.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya watched as Aizen's blade shatter and then strange neon-blue tribal markings spread from the tips of his fingers to all the way up to both of his elbows. He saw as the man flicked a couple of his fingers and moisture gather around his arms. _'That's right. If I remember right, Captain Aizen's __Zanpakutō is a water-type.' _During Aizen's Shikai release, he already called in the 12th Division, did not explain what was going on besides the fact that their limiters needed to go. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

As he enters his Shikai-state, he looks at the Vasto Lorde and then to the exiles. "How do we handle this, Captain Aizen? We're surrounded by opponents that have no sort of damage limits on them." He looks up to the sky to see the Hollows above them. "We also don't have anyway out of here." and then his eyes looked towards the woman. "We also got ourselves a horrible handicap."

The 5th Division Captain smile and lift his arms in front of his chest before clapping them together. "Don't worry about them."

Tōshirō watched as a fog started forming, covering everything around them, and that included the sky too. Since he was close to Aizen, he could barely see as he motions a finger up.

"U~ōtājetto."

He turned his head as he heard something fall into the river, then he heard another crash next to them which spook Ema. _'What's going on?' _He heard another clap and the deep fog cleared up a bit. He looked around to see the bodies of the Hollows starting to disappear and he wonders what Aizen's Shikai possibly did. His eyes saw something fast rush towards Ema and he intercepted the Vasto Lorde with his Hyōrinmaru. _'Speculations for later.'_

"Captain Aizen, we need to get the woman away from here!" Tōshirō said before blocking another attack from the Hollow, but then she parried and held down his Zanpakutō with her bladed-arm. His eyes only follow the action for a second before looking back up to see the Vasto Lorde duck her head, Yoruichi throwing a punch at him. "Ryōjin Hyōheki (Ice Wall)!"

As his attack trapped the Hollow's arm, he ready himself for the counter-attack form Yoruichi's but then she did something that catches him off guard, _'She's going after the woman too!?'_. "Hyōryū Senbi (Ice Dragon Tail)!" As he swung Hyōrinmaru in a wide arc, Hitsugaya created overflowing ice from its tip to capture the woman.

Yoruichi saw the attack coming and instead of dodging elsewhere, she turned around and Flash Step towards him with her fist pull back.

Tōshirō was about to bring his attack back around when he realizes that it wouldn't reach in time but at the last minute he heard as Captain Aizen help him out.

"U~ōtājetto."

His turquoise eyes watched as Aizen's Shikai's fog gather right underneath Yoruichi's head and just as quickly as it gather, the gas material turn to water and it shot towards Yoruichi. The woman's fast reaction save her from getting her skull pierce from Aizen's attack but then water formed right in front of her chest and shot towards her, she dodges the attack slower than last time and the water was able to graze her left shoulders. _'Aizen can gather the moisture in the air and freely control it between __its liquid and gas state. That's how he's able to create fogs and water from thin air. So his U~ōtājetto_ _is water shot at speeds that can pierce everything. Like a waterjet cutter!' _His eyes looked towards Captain Aizen as he saw the man fighting Urahara, with each slicing motion Aizen made, water form and sliced through the air at Urahara's direction, the blonde blocking each attack.

Hearing ice break off, he turns his head around to see the Vasto Lorde create a Cero and aim it towards the woman.

"We're trying not to kill the child!" Yoruichi called out to the blonde Hollow who groan annoyed and lower her arm and rushed to grab the kid.

_'They just want the kid?' _The 10th Division Captain cursed and directed his Ice Dragon Tail, "Zekku (Void Server)!" The Vasto Lorde saw his attack and turned around to destroy it. _'Damn it! What can we_ do!?' Then he had an idea, a very dangerous idea. "Captain Aizen!"

The brunette kept throwing his attacks towards Urahara but still replied. "I'm kind of busy here, Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Grab Ema and run!"

Aizen didn't understand what the young captain was thinking of doing until he saw the world around him darken a bit, he looks up to the sky to see clouds blocking the stars in the sky.

"Tensō Jūrin." The silver-haired boy took a slow breath before pointing his sword to the sky to call out his next attack. "Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heavens Hundred Flower Funeral)!" As a huge hole opened up in the clouds, a large amount of snow started falling down. Even though his attack had cause the Shinigami to stop in their tracks to see snow gently fall from the sky however the Vasto Lorde pay no attention to that, she rushed towards Ema but before she grabbed her, Aizen appeared and cut the Hollow across her chest.

The Vasto Lorde hissed and leap back before a snow landed on her shoulder and it instantly sprouted a small ice flower.

The 10th Division Captain saw as Urahara noticed the instant danger and Sonido'd the moment he felt ice spread across his bucket-hat. His eyes looked for Yoruichi, but he could barely see the woman as she used her expertise in Flash Step to dodge every snow and ice flower. Worry that perhaps Captain Aizen and Ema got caught by his attack, Tōshirō searched for the man to see him raise both his arms to create a dome of water to protect them from his attack. As the dome turned to ice, he realizes that Aizen figure out a way to turn around his attack to make a defense barrier for his and, possibly, the man's wife and child.

A layer of ice had covered the river already and most of the block. _'Thank Kami there were no humans around.' _As that worry was out of the way, Tōshirō looked for their opponents to see not a single one of the Shinigami get capture. _'To be expected.' _He looks for the Vasto Lorde, expecting her trapped in ice when he notices that she wasn't cover in ice at all, even her shoulder was free from the ice flower. _'How?' _A few more ice landed on her and turned into ice flowers, but then to his shock, the ice turned to water. _'What the hell!'_

Perhaps from abilities unknown, the Vasto Lorde seems to be able to control water's states of matter the same as he's able to control it. _'Not good!' _He was about to aid Captain Aizen when both Yoruichi and Urahara step between them but he didn't care, he still tried getting passed them but Urahara had blocked him with his sword. Remembering about the supposed Hollowfication experiments, Tōshirō called out on the man's schemes.

"That Hollow must be one of your creations! Right, Urahara!?" Urahara only smiled which only irritated him. _'Damn you Urahara!' _Urahara then moves away before snow could trap him. He rushed towards the ice dome to see that it had grown bigger but that didn't intimidate the Hollow.

She stopped and glare at both Captain Aizen and Ema, who were looking at the Hollow through the transparent ice. Tōshirō tried to help Aizen, but his hand got full again when both exiles appeared in front of him.

_'Damn it!' _To make matters worse, the last of the ice had fallen from the sky. He'll need tried to once again get through both Shinigami and help his fellow Captain. _'What can I do?'_

Before he could think of a plan, the silver-haired boy watched the Hollow raise her bladed-arm.

With the action scaring Ema, Tōshirō could see as Aizen mouthed "Stay behind me." to Ema, the woman then back away to the other side of the dome. Seeing the action, Tier then tried to cut the ice but just before she would have made contact, she Sonido'd towards the other end of the dome, right behind Ema and cut through the ice and Ema's back. Aizen then called out the woman's name and grabbed both her and the child before reappearing above the frozen river.

"Yoruichi." Urahara called out his partner. "Grab the child now!" She nodded and tried to rush in, but Captain Hitsugaya brought forward an ice pillar.

"You're one persisted kid. I like that." The woman praised him but he refused to reply to her but it's not like he could. Her partner was keeping the boy busy. She turns around and stops. "Wait! STOP, TIER!"

Tōshirō turned just in time to see the Hollow rushed towards Aizen, the man barely knowing what was happening as he held the limp body of his now dead wife. As the wailing of his child reached his ears, the grieving ended, and he remembers the situation again. He held his family close and used one of his hands to gather moisture and create a shield of water. He expected his water barrier to capture the woman's bladed arm, but the water parted away as the tip of the blade pierce his water shield. Aizen couldn't react fast enough to Flash Step from the attack and Tier pierced him through his right chest; inches away from the Sai.

"Captain Aizen!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled and tried to rescue the man, but now both Yoruichi and Urahara were blocking his way. Before they could continue their fight, a couple of Senkaimon started opening.

"Get the kid!" The shop keeper yelled.

Tier nodded, she turns her sight back to Aizen to see the man slowly and gracefully falling down to the river. As she moved in to grab the baby, in his last moment, Aizen raised his hand.

"U~ōtājetto." Aizen whispered one last Waterjet Cutter and pierced the Hollow between her eyes.

The silver-haired Captain watched as all four bodies crash and broke through the thin ice layer above the river.

Before Urahara or Yoruichi could try to retrieve the body from the water, they both turned around as they sensed a couple of Shinigami Captains coming out.

"Urahara!" Yoruichi called out to the blonde and they both left.

Leaving behind a defeated and wide eyed Captain Hitsugaya, "There's… there's no way." He senses as Aizen's Reiatsu was flickering on and off before it completely went quiet.

* * *

Aizen smiled once more. _'I should have just gotten rid of you, Urahara-san, but you'll played a very important role in the upcoming future.' _He turned around and leaped a distance away with a Flash Step; after he made a big enough hole in the frozen river that would fool Captain Hitsugaya in believing that he fell in the river. He then started flickering in-and-out his Reiatsu. While he could fool everyone under his hypnosis, he couldn't fool the 12th Divisions with their gadgets. As he started flickering out his Reiatsu like a dying heart. At the last and a long pause, he put on the cloak. _'Good and with that, I have fake my death.'_

But his death was far from perfect, yes, he left one tiny little detail that will hint Captain Hitsugaya of his survival.

Now he must live in the Human World for the next 15 years if possible. Things won't be so easy either since he still must watch out for the Visoreds and the occasion Shinigami that patrols around the city. He'll be careful, he'd been careful of last century so 15 years will fly by like a breeze.

He turned around as he sense a couple of Senkaimon and he releases everyone from his illusion. "Well then," His glasses gleam for a second before he removed them and swept his hand through his hair; with his hair now swept back and a strand hanging down his face. "It's time for me to experience fatherhood."

* * *

**And done. Wow, that... didn't take so long. Alot happen in this chapter and alot that I need to tell you.**

**1.) I don't quiet remember the time in which Aizen recruited the Espada so for the sake of this story, Aizen will recruit the Espadas in the 15 years of him raising up Ichigo.**

**2.) In this story, Szayel is going to be base of on the novel's version 'Spirits Are Forever With You' in which Szayel was a Vasto Lorde and was the 0 Espada before he removed his brother's souls.**

**3.) I don't remember which of the two got recruited first, Baraggan or Tier, but for the sake of this story, Tier was the first one to get recruited.**

**4.) I know that Tier can't use her water manipulated skills while been a Vasto Lorde but what Toshiro saw were illusions of Aizen and Aizen used in what he remembers about her.**

**Ummm what else... I feel like there's something I would mention...**

**Hmmm, nope. Can't think of it.**

**Also, for the pairings, I have about 3 girls in my head that I want to pair Ichigo with but I don't know if I wanna paired him with one girl... or possibly do 3-girl-only Harem. I guess y'all can decide that BUT fair warning, I will only use girls that are rarely, and I do mean rarely, paired with Ichigo.**

**As for Aizen, I have about only one person in mind for him.**

**Well, this story won't get updated for about 2 months from now, gotta finish the final touches in Of Bonds and Hollows.**

**Well, cya~**

**-Ten Out.**


End file.
